User talk:Sleepykitty
Welcome! Hello , and welcome to the Tabula Rasa Wiki! Thank you for your contributions. I hope you like the place and decide to stay. Feel free to fill out so we can get to know you. Please sign your name on talk pages using four tildes (~~~~); this will automatically produce your name and the date. Please remember that as part of the Tabula Rasa Non-Disclosure Agreement, sharing access to this wiki with anyone else at this time is strictly prohibited. If you know of another beta testing member that wishes to have access, please have them send a private message (PM) to TonyV on the official Tabula Rasa forums. Again, welcome! --TonyV 19:58, 18 August 2007 (EDT) Hey Quick, here are some pillows! :) - Snorii 22:00, 18 August 2007 (EDT) =^^= thanks! nice to finnally get on here. @.@ kept getting sign up errors for the TR forums, took most of the week for the NCsoft ppl to fix it. --Sleepy Kitty 14:30, 23 August 2007 (EDT) Very Well... (Imper1um 11:34, 26 August 2007 (EDT)) * Just realize that the systems put in place are kinda getting nailed down. Huge moves should be discussed in the Tarapedia Projects so that were not stepping on each other's toes. I've only been working on areas which haven't been worked on before, rushing to get the standards in before we decide to nail it down. I'm not too concerned any more, just realize that a change like this warrants a new project all together with a new debug category. It could have been something agreed in Tarapedia:Formatting with the Article Names. But, like I said, I do not mind if something has been discussed and agreed upon, it's just a new chore to make sure that all of the new articles are fixed with the new tags. Good work at the fixes already made. * Also, remember that when you are chosing to delete the category listing, remember that a Zone is in a Continent which is on a Planet, so don't delete the Continent Categories when editing a Zone Category. Eventually, once Retail hits, I will put up a page on the Planet Page to show an expanded listing, however, we only have hit about 5% of the content that the DEVs have offered us, so, until then, we'll have to leave it at that (it also allows me to navigate the categories alot easier without having to go to the special pages). Thanks. Templates and their Modification... OK, the one thing I think were having a problem with is how things are going to be. Unfortunately, we have all these changes in templates, and no documentation, and no standardization. This format is killing us all, and pitting us against each other. I'm pissed, and we're all getting pissed. We need to actually stop changing things with these templates and decide on what our gameplan is before we decide to move forward. We can continue to put on content (since it is needed), but how about we stop changing the templates for right now until we finish the Tarapedia:Formatting section. We need to discuss, scrutinize and fix everything to make sure we have a clean wiki, and no one is arguing (at least about the wrong things). Sound good? (Note: I'm copying this to all of the other major contributors too) (Imper1um 00:29, 27 August 2007 (EDT)) I have been editing templates! This is for the the purpose of recategorization. This is the method to my madness: TaRapedia:Formatting/Skills - (WTarrasque 17:28, 8 October 2007 (UTC)) :o,o we'd been wondering. you also seemed to be mirroring the skills cats with abilities.. I assume the intention is to shuffle them about between the two? --Sleepy Kitty 22:09, 8 October 2007 (UTC) ::Yeah, I'm new to Wiki editing. Ran into the learning curve wall, then started running up it. Method to my madness is here for discussion: TaRapedia:Formatting/Skills (WTarrasque 02:18, 9 October 2007 (UTC)) Greetings from Germany Hi, I don't really know exactly what happened here, but it seems the old Tarapedia have been merged with Wikia? I hope you are the right Sysop, it's all a bit confusing :-D I'm the admin of the German Tabula Rasa Wikia, and hope we can cooperate well in the future. Is there any way for me to use your template? It'd be good if the different language versions look the same. GoldSilber 09:27, 22 September 2007 (UTC) :=^^= hii! >.> well, actually, TonyV is the main admin, you could say I'm a trusted lieutenant. This is one of several wiki's tony runs and its been merged first (as the smallest/newest) as a sorta test run. o,o I don't think there will be a problem if you borrow some of the templates, but I'd ask Tony to make sure.. ^_^ anyway, it will be nice to work with you. We should have some forums added here soon too, to improve communications --Sleepy Kitty 00:55, 25 September 2007 (UTC) Release ping Release is upon us and the wiki work goes on. Are you still among us? - Dashiva 00:52, 5 November 2007 (UTC) o,o in a manner of speaking, its been a very busy month here and there hasn't been much chance to look over this wiki. We're still seeing about adding forums so that its easier to keep track of policies and whats going on in general. --Sleepy Kitty 00:55, 26 November 2007 (UTC) Skin Hi Sleepykitty. Did you know admins can now set a skin theme for the wiki? If you look in under 'Skin' there is an 'Admin Options' at the end where you can change the theme to gaming or various other designs. See Quartz Skin Customization for help. Angela (talk) 13:58, 7 November 2007 (UTC)